Vehicles including utility vehicles, all-terrain vehicles, tractors, and others are known. It is known to provide a vehicle with a hitch and to attach sub-assemblies having axles to the hitch in a pivotal manner. Sub-assemblies generally include trailers. The vehicle's hitch powers such sub-assemblies. The hitch is configured to allow sub-assemblies to pivot vertically or horizontally or both about the hitch. It is also known to provide a vehicle with a cargo bed and with platforms covered by roofs or hoods.